


Class Dismissed

by kay_emm_gee



Series: red strings and wordless looks (teen wolf prompts) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was graduation day, and Lydia was trying really hard not to scream. It had nothing to do with her banshee senses, thank god. It had nothing to do with the fact that the maroon shade of her graduation robes clashed horribly with her hair, either, though that had been an unfortunate realization when she had ordered them.</p>
<p>It had everything to do with the fact that her friends--particularly Stiles--couldn’t seem to get it together enough to take one damn group picture on this last sunny afternoon of their high school career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stydia: Graduation + an "I love you" and a kiss!

It was graduation day, and Lydia was trying really hard not to scream. It had nothing to do with her banshee senses, thank god. It had nothing to do with the fact that the maroon shade of her graduation robes clashed horribly with her hair, either, though that had been an unfortunate realization when she had ordered them.

It had everything to do with the fact that her friends couldn’t seem to get it together enough to take one damn group picture on this last sunny afternoon of their high school career.

“No!” She cried, yanking Scott back by the collar when he tried to leave to go talk with some lacrosse buddies. “Nobody else is leaving from this spot!”

Graduation cap in hand, Malia stared at her like she was crazy, and Kira smiled reassuringly, to an almost overwhelming degree.

“I was going to come right back!” Scott protested as she swung him around into his girlfriend.

“Nobody is leaving,” she insisted through gritted teeth. “Not until we get this picture!”

Scott sighed, looping an arm around Kira’s shoulders.

Liam cleared his throat. “Can I–”

“No!” Lydia exclaimed, glaring at him. “You’re taking the photo. You can’t go anywhere either.”

“I was going to say can I go find Stiles so you can stop freaking out,” Liam muttered as he scooted to Scott’s side, apparently wary of her wrath.

_As he should be_ , Lydia thought. She really was reaching her limit. The last week had flown by, and this day–graduation day–had been a blur itself. She barely recalled her speech as valedictorian, and she certainly didn’t remember walking across the stage to get her diploma. Now the afternoon was slipping away in a mess of hugs, last laughs, and flashing cameras. Families were starting to head towards cars, parties and celebratory dinners to get to. Her own mother had been hovering, ready to sweep her away to home where her relatives awaited. They _needed_ this picture though, and she wasn’t going to leave without it.

“Somebody text him,” she snapped. “I told him to be here by two, but of course he can’t follow simple instructions.”

All of her friends whipped their phones out, typing furiously. A few minutes ticked by, but no one received a response.

“Damn it,” she seethed. Shoving her graduation cap at Scott, she pointed at the rest of them and announced, “ _Stay put._ I’ll go find him.”

The tears came as she turned away, and Kira started forward, concerned, but Lydia strode away before she could stop her. Soon enough she was running for the side of the gym, for a quiet place away from the crowd.

This was their last day of high school, and no one was listening to the plan. The plan to take a photo together, or the plan to all go to college together. Scott and Kira were headed off to the East Coast, Malia to Texas, with just her and Stiles staying in California. Without the rest of the pack around, Lydia had a sinking feeling Stiles would be one more thing to slip away from her, even though he had promised to visit her so much she would wish he was across the country with the others.

So she couldn’t stop the hot, angry tears from sliding down her face. This wasn’t how today was supposed to go. If she was going to cry, it should be happy, freeing, in celebration of their bright futures. She had worn waterproof mascara for that exact reason, but here she was instead, alone hiding behind the gym, pissed beyond belief that her friends couldn’t do this _one_ last thing for her.

“Lydia?”

She glared at the intruder, then turned her glance away when she saw it was Stiles. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” she accused.

“Uh, sorry. Got held up by Coach.”

“You were supposed to meet us at two. I told you a thousand times. Two o’clock.”

He moved closer, and she still couldn’t look at him. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Two o’clock came and went, and you weren’t there. You couldn’t do this one thing! Jesus, Stiles.”

“Lydia. Look at me.”

Without thinking, she snapped her head in his direction, something hot and tight in her chest. His expression was so soft, mouth quirked up into an apologetic half smile. Now that she was looking at him, at this boy who had become so much to her over the last two years, she couldn’t look away, making her more pissed off and incredibly sad at the same time.

“You weren’t _there_ ,” she said, voice catching.

“Hey. Hey, hey,” Stiles said, reaching to cup her cheeks. His thumbs brushed away the tears still falling, gentle and comforting.

She let her face drop into his palms a little more, drawn to their rough warmth. A thousand things she wanted to say built in her throat, but her lips wouldn’t part, wouldn’t let them out.

“You still look pretty when you cry,” he offered jokingly.

It made her laugh, although it was a watery one. “Really?”

“No,” he said with a grin. “You’re a mess. Red eyes, blotchy cheeks, and I think you even have a little snot dripping from your–”

She shoved his chest with another laugh, this one more steady. “Shut up.”

His hands fell away as he stumbled back, still smiling. “You ready to go take that picture now?”

She wiped her eyes clean, nodding. “I think so.”

He nodded too and turned to go back into the thick of it, but then a strange urgency fell over Lydia. This was their last day of high school, and then they were moving away, moving on. She was ready to go, but not without him, she realized. So she grabbed his arm and pulled him back until his face was only a breath away from hers.

“I love you,” she blurted, then popped up and kissed him. He let out a soft noise of surprise, but then his hands were framing her face again, tipping her head to deepen the kiss. She leaned into him, knowing he’d be there to support her.

A flash caught her eye, and they broke apart, breathing heavily. Turning, they saw their friends grinning and laughing at the corner of the gym wall. Liam was waving a camera in triumph.

“Guess we got a good picture of today after all,” Scott called out triumphantly.

Lydia scowled at him, but she couldn’t stay mad for long, because Stiles slung an arm over her shoulder and smacked a kiss against her temple as he towed her to their jeering and cheering friends.

“I love you, too,” he whispered right before they reached the group.

With a smile, she looked up at him, finally feeling like she was anchored, even on this day of goodbyes. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
